Prom Date Hunting
by hanyou angel
Summary: [AU] You met this guys once, and that's it? Then please tell me HOW he became your prom date?


AN: Yes, I'm still alive, and I'm back! I decided to re-write this story because I really don't like how it went. I'm really sorry. So...on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Prom Date Hunting!

This sucks.

I don't have time for this_ now_; I have a job to get to. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side today for some stupid, friggin reason. Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm seventeen years old and a senior in Shikon High School, an all girls' school. As you can see, luck is _rarely_ on my side, no matter how much I try to make things my way. Arggh, I hate going to work –oh great, it's raining.

I crossed the road walking to the mall; I can't believe I overslept, _again._ I promised my boss that I wouldn't be late, but then again, some promises were meant to be broken – yup, that's my excuse. I continued walking until I reached the mall, drenched from the rain, still trying to find a reasonable excuse to say to my boss, but she probably knew that I overslept. I walked until I reached the little jewelry store where I worked. I already noticed that the small store was already packed with teenage girls purchasing small trinkets, earrings, necklaces, et cetera.

I went in and apologized to my boss, and asked – more like _begged _– her for me to keep my job. She said that I had only ONE more chance; she suggested that I buy an alarm clock. But my mom stopped buying them when they _accidentally_ kept dropping on the floor. Probably I should buy an alarm clock and put it somewhere where I couldn't touch it, but I know it'll somehow find a way down to the floor.

After all the hustle and bustle ended, I browsed around the merchandise and started debating if, or if not, I should buy these earrings, three chains hanging, then some metallic stars hanging from the chains. I bought them, I thought they would be useful since the prom would be coming up, but I'm still thinking if I should go, but my friend, Sango, would kill me if I didn't come with her and Miroku, her boyfriend.

I find it really awkward going with them on some of their dates, I call myself the body guard of Sango, and probably the whole female population who happened to be at the same location with us. You see, Miroku has this _problem_, as you say, it all started in grade two. He was talking to his friend about how it would feel to touch a girl's behind, his friend dared him to, and he got punched in the face by the girl, end of story. By some unknown reason, he continued touching until he met Sango, which was in his second year of high school. Yeah, _that long_. My mom always said that every part of Miroku matured when he got older, except his hands.

Even though that happens, I can't help but feel envious of Sango because when I was small I'd always see my parents and see how much in love they were and I'd wish that I could be like them someday. Sango and Miroku are already well on their way, like my parents.

I noticed a boy and a girl about my age, probably older than me come into the store. The guy had beautiful, silky, long... silver hair? You don't see that everyday, but I still wish my hair was like that.Gold expressive eyes that showed annoyance, and tanned skin. You could tell he was in shape by his muscles. He glanced at me, then smirked while walking towards me, must be a playboy. The girl he was with was already browsing through the merchandise.

"Hi..." He looked at me, "What's your name?"

"Bob Jingleheimer Smith," What? I'm not giving him my real name, "How may I help you?"

"C'mon, your _real _name?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, I just changed the subject, "Does your friend need any help?"

"Nah, she'll be fine on her own," He replied."So... do you live near here?"

"No," This guy maybe hot, but he sure is annoying.

"So... how old are you?" He asked.

"None of your business," I told him.

He shrugged, "Well if you wanna know my name–"

"I don't," I interuppted him.

"It's Inuyasha," He finished.

The girl that Inuyasha was with came up to the counter to look at the merchandise, then left again to look at the purses. Inuyasha told me that her name was Rin. I was slowly becoming very uneasy around him, he talks too much. Do you know how weird it is when a customer is trying to make small talk with you? Well to me it is, the people that come here usually just ask me how much an item costs. The girl came up to the counter to pay for the items she bought, two necklaces, one pair of earrings, and a white purse.

"$35.56 please," I told the girl named Rin. She handed me the money. "Thank you."

Inuyasha and Rin left the store, Inuyasha slipped me a card that had his number on it, I stared at him and he smirked at me. I smirked back, held the piece of paper in front of me and tore out the edges. HA HA! He looked flabbergasted. I didn't really tear out the number, just the edges only. I'll prank-call him later.

I then noticed that Kikyo and Yura entered the store, they usually come here to get accessories for their belly-button piercing, but when they're here, you should only have one thing on your mind.

Uh oh.


End file.
